Wally's Late Gift
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "It's the thought that counts!" 3/4 one-shot. Christmas fic for kukiaries.


**Hello, everybody. Here's a ¾ one-shot for the author, kukiaries. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Come on… come on, already." Wallabee Beatles mumbled to himself, standing in a line at the mall. It was time for the annual Kids Next Door Gift Exchange, and he forgot to buy Kuki a present…again. It was last-minute shopping time, so Wally was now waiting in line to buy the new Rainbow Monkey Reindeer, the orange one. I mean, he couldn't just get her <em>fries<em> again… could he?

"Oh, finally!" he exclaimed when the line moved up, and it was finally his turn.

"Sorry, Kid. Shop's closed." The clerk said.

"WHAT?"

"It's Christmas Eve. Shop closes early."

"But I waited in this cruddy line ALL DAY! Can't ya just give me the cruddy Monkey doll?" he said, holding up some cash.

"Hmm…" He took it and ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY…" he yelled, running after him, but then decided to stop. "Oh, what does it matter? Now, I'll never buy Kuki that dumb doll! Ugh, there has to be something I can give her… She likes Kool-aid, don't she? HEY, KOOL-AID!"

At this, the Kool-aid Guy approached, smoking a cigarette and said, "Look, Kid. It's Christmas Eve. Go find your own liquid and pour it into your mouth." With that, he walked away.

"C-RUD! Maybe some Purple Flurp…"

"Sorry, Kid." The Purple Flurp Guy came and said. "It's that girl's 16th birthday over there, and I'm gonna be servin' her drinks if ya know what I mean!" he smirked, and with that, he walked over to said girl, and her friends, with some Purple Flurp. "Hey! You girls want some… drinks?"

"Sure! Thanks, Purple Flurp Guy!" they exclaimed, taking the soda and drinking it.

"Servin' Purple Flurp… it's what I do."

"Pfft. Weirdo." Wally muttered. "Oh, great. Can't even buy her a cruddy drink. Sigh, I gotta bring her something! Huh?" He then noticed a hamburger in the trash, still wrapped up and half-eaten. He walked over and picked it out of the trash, examining it. "Well, it ain't dirty. This could work! Oh?" He noticed a small candy wrapper on it, but flicked it off. "Oh, I sure hope this works…" With that, he ran off.

* * *

><p>At Sector V Treehouse, the gang was already doing gift exchange: Hoagie got Abby a new blue hat, and she got him a new pair of goggles. Kuki was just sitting on the couch, sighing in depression. "What's wrong, Girl?" Abby asked.<p>

"I don't see Wally anywhere. Did he forget again?"

"Wouldn't be surprised." Abby said.

"Don't worry, Kuki." Numbuh 1 said, walking in with a long, wrapped box. "He's probably just running late or something. Anyway, I have to fly up to Moonbase to give Rachel my gift. Grim showed me this cool sword from the Underworld, and I thought Rachel might like it!"

"You're giving Rachel something from the Underworld?" Hoagie asked, unsure about this.

"Relax, Numbuh 2, it'll be fine." With that, he walked off.

Right at this time, Numbuh 4 came rushing and panting in. "There you are, Mister! What took you so long?" Kuki yelled.

He panted a little more. "I… got your gift!" he said, pulling out a messily wrapped hamburger from his pocket. "H-Here."

She unwrapped the snack, and was shocked and filled with anger. "A HAMBURGER? ! Oh! I knew you would forget!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault, okay? ! I waited in line for 3 cruddy hours, so I could buy you that dumb new Reindeer Monkey, the shop closed, I got mugged, the Kool-aid Guy was on drugs, the Purple Flurp Guy was acting weird, and I-"

"Hold on, hold on!" she interrupted. "You stayed in line for 3 hours… just to buy me a present?"

"Yes." He said, grumpily.

In an instant, Kuki's anger was gone and she embraced Wally in a hug. "Aww! I knew you were a sweetie, Wally!"

"But I didn't get you anything!"

"You were going to! It's the thought that counts! And I got you something good, too!" she said, pulling out her own present.

Wally unwrapped the orange wrapping, pulling out the very Monkey he intended to get her, staring disbelievingly at it.

"Well? You like it?"

While Wally was angry at that Monkey for causing him so much trouble in the first place… "I think it's great!"

Kuki grinned widely.

"Hey. Where's Numbuh 1?"

"Up at Moonbase, giving his gift to Numbuh 362." Kuki said. Just then, their alarm started ringing, and Numbuh 1's face appeared on screen.

"_GUYS, HELP! The sword! It's… AH!"_ He dodged just before a hideous demon stabbed down at him with the sword.

Rachel appeared onscreen, trying to shoot it, and yelled, "_NIGEL UNO! WHAT did I tell you about accepting gifts from Grim? !"_

"_I thought it looked cool! AHHH!"_ And Sector V watched the screen as the monster wreaked havoc in the background.

It shot its face up to the screen and gave a huge roar, before its head became Grim's head. _"Greetings, children! This is the Grim Reaper, reminding each and every one of you… MERRY CHRISTMAS, and to all a good fright! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _With that, he ran off to cause more destruction.

The Sector V kids just watched and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! My Secret Santa gift for kukiaries. Now to get to work on that Frightmare! Later!<strong>


End file.
